CindaTori
by StrangelyBeautiful3
Summary: She's pretty, talented, smart. She's just not apart of the popular crowd. But after the Prome: Halloween Edition, her life gets shaken up a little bit. All thanks to a fluffy haired, Canadian. Rated T for selective language.
1. Chapter 1: A Peek Into My Life

**Hey guys! So, because of the fact that I haven't updated (I been a VERY big procrastinator at the moment), I'm writing two short stories. The thing is with this story (****_CindaTori_****) I'm going to let you all decide whether or not I should keep it a short story or should I add more chapters. I have the first four chapters written out, and I'm updating this everyday. On chapter four, I'm letting you all (my lovely readers) decide- in reviews, PMs, whatever- whether or not I should add more chappies. Sounds good right? Haha! Yeah..**

**My other short story titled ****_Confessions_**** is going to be the same way; Updates everyday til it reaches like..10..I think.**

**10 is short for me anyways. **

**Either way, check that out (along with some of my other stories if you haven't already. Many like/love ****_The Royal Blank Clique_****) and give me advice on this and...REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: *Sarcastically* Yeah..I own Victorious or Blow Me (One Last Kiss)*Gives 'Are-You-Serious face***

* * *

_ "...I've had a shi*t day. Have you had a sh*t day? We've had a sh*t day. I think that life's to short for this, want back my ignorance and bliss. I think I've had enough of this..." _- Blow Me(One Last Kiss); P!nk

* * *

"Victoria...Victoria...Victoria Vega!" I fumble a bit as I attempt to reach behind me to answer the machine before she becomes to irritated.

"Good morning." I say into the microphone, once my hand eventually reaches it.

"Don't good morning, me! Get your ass out of bed and come to the house...NOW!" Veronica's voice came through the speaker before it made a 'beep' sound and she was gone...for now anyway.

I sat up a little bit in bead, and my worn out comforter fell down into my lap as I sat in criss-cross position.

I glanced at the digital clock that Veronica got me for my birthday when this all started to happen, and saw that it was 6:45.

How in the hell does somebody that needs_ so much_ beauty sleep, wake up a little after dawn will forever be a mystery to me.

I sigh quietly before I pushed my covers to the side lightly, and I slipped on the Uggs that were sitting beside my bed on quickly, and ran out my door and went across the yard to see what I had to do this morning.

"Victoria! Is that you?" Veronica exclaimed, and I rolled my eyes slightly before replying.

"Yeah, it's me." I say through her bedroom door.

"Well get in here!" She said, and I walked in slowly and stood at the end of her bed and waited for my orders.

"Your list of things to do today are on the refrigerator. I want three-fourths of that list completed before you leave for school. The other fourth of that list-along with the things I will be adding-should be done before six tonight. Got it?" She said.

"Yes, Veronica." I mumbled before I turned to walk out to go down the hall to wake her daughters.

"Hayley? Hayley. Hayley, get up. It's time for school." I shook her awake, and she yawned and sat up.

"Mornin' Tori. Thanks. And I'll be having an vegetable omelet this morning." She said and I nodded in acknowledgment before walking out, leaving her to get ready for her day.

"Tara? Tara. Tara..." I repeat, gently tapping her before she tries to throw a pillow at me-that I successfully dodge.

"Tara, it's time to get up." I remind her quietly and she groans before she sits up glaring at me.

"I don't understand why in the hell would someone make kids wake up to go to fucking school! It's so stupid and useless." She states, making her way over to her bathroom. I sigh, running a hand through my messy, bed head looking around for her usual note.

"Ah! There you are." I whisper as I walk over to her night table to grab the note and read it.

'A fluffy, warm bagel.'

I rub the paper towel across the window one last time, and smile at my job well done. I go over the list mentally and I realize that everything is done, and now that all I need to do is wait out front for my ride.

I grab my tote off of the counter and quickly slip it onto my shoulder, and I walk out of the front door, grabbing the keys as I pass them.

It's not two minutes before Cat rolls up, and I'm in her yellow Volkswagen and we are off down the street.

"Hey girl!" She says happily and I smile at her enthusiasm.

"Hiya Kitty." I respond back and she smiles and presses a button, and her radio comes to life.

_"...We could be starving, we can be homeless, we can be broke_

_As long as you love me_

_I'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold_

_As long as you love, love me, love me_

_As long as you love, love me, love me..."_ We both sung along to the chorus of the Justin Bieber song, and ended up laughing in the end of it. The next thing I now, Cat's parking into a space.

"Are you ready to face life?" Cat asked giggling, already knowing what my response is going to be.

"Why not? Just one more year, right?" I joked and we laughed before stepping out of the car. And as soon as I start to walk away from the car, I almost get ran over by one.

"Tori! Are you okay?" Cat asked rushing over to me, and I nodded quickly, not trusting myself to use words.

"Hey losers!" That annoying voice calls over to us, and we both give each other a look before turning to face her,"Watch where you're going! You almost hurt my baby." Trina Anderson told us, before turning to her car to check for the invisible scratches.

"Drama queen much?" Cat whispers to me, and I laugh quietly. And we both walk arm in arm into one of the most prestigious high school in California; Hollywood Arts.

"So Tori," Cat started as I was rummaging through my locker. I _really_ need to clean this up one day.

"So Cat," I mock and she laughs.

"Cat! That's funny!" She says laughing hard before she abruptly stops,"But seriously. Prome!: Halloween Edition, is coming around soon." She reminded me.

"I know, I know. How can I forget with Tara and Hayley talking about it and shopping for lately. Oh! That reminds me. Can you take me buy Party Palace before you drop me off today? I need to pick up their costumes." I ask her, turning to face her momentarily.

"Sure. But, you have to come to Prome along with me." She tried to negotiate.

"Kitty, you know that I would. But.." I stop and she nods her head in understanding.

"Veronica." She says and I sigh,"We'll fuck her. You're going. Whether she likes it or not." Cat says and I stare at her in shock. For one, she RARELY cusses. Two, the fact that she is like deadly serious about it is super freaky.

"Okay then." I say and we laugh as she hugs me and the bell rings.

"Alright. Time to face the day." I tell her as I pull her away from the lockers until I bump into someone.

"Oops! I'm sorry." I say to the person, and I look at them and my eyes go wide.

"It's fine." Beck Oliver says as he sends me a small smile and walks down the hallway.

"Did that just.."

"Uhmm, hum." Cat certified.

"Oh god.." Tori groaned in response as Cat pulled them down the hallway to their first class.


	2. Chapter 2: Dance 101

**The dance used was to the song, Swagger Jagger by Cher Llyod and the dance was done by Jasmine Meakin on YouTube. CHECK OUT HER CHANNEL and that DANCE!(JasmineMeakin)**

**Okay, other than that. Happy Turkey Day! Thank you for all if your reviews and follows. And...I don't own Victorious, any songs used, or that dance (:**

* * *

_Denial_

_de·ni·al _

_/diˈnīəl/_

_Noun_

_The action of declaring something to be untrue: "she shook her head in denial"._

_The refusal of something requested or desired._

_Synonyms_

_negation - disavowal_ - _refusal - rejection - disclaimer_

* * *

"Oh my gosh Tori! You are in such denial! Beck likes you!" Cat screams to Tori while they are in the locker room getting changed.

Ever since their incident earlier that morning. Cat has been going on none stop about how Beck supposedly likes Tori. Since that's supposedly what he does when he likes a girl. But it was just a smile!

"Cat! Keep it down! We don't want any rumors to get started." Tori shushed her loudly as she but on her fitted tank top,"Besides...He likes Trina. He would _never_ like someone like me."

"Denial." Cat mumbled to herself as she stepped out of the room with Tori not too far behind.

"Listen Cat. I love you, and I'm glad that you are here for me..you're the only person that I really have left. But...in my life, I have to face reality. I have no other choice. And the reality of the situation is that, Beck doesn't like me, and he never will." Tori told Cat, and Cat nodded in understanding. She knows Tori's life story, but it doesn't matter to her. She loves Tori with all of her heart and that will never change.

"Okay. Now..you do realize that we're late for class, right?" Cat asked.

"We are?" And just as the words left her lips, the final bell rung and Cat and Tori were racing down the hallway.

* * *

"-9, 10. Okay, to the left. 1, 2, 3, 4,..." Trina continued to count down for the last exercise for the warm up, and Cat and Tori tried to quietly slip into the classroom and they almost made until..

"Ooooh... Mrs. Jacobs. Cat and Tori are late to class." Tara tattled before smirking satisfactorily at the girls as Tori and Cat both rolled their eyes, as she turned back to her group of "friends".

It was a pretty good amount if them. There was Andre' Harris, a musician who had a girlfriend named Jade.

Then there was Jade West, a actress, director, and producer. She was seems hardcore and dark and stuff but once you get to know her..she's okay.

You already know about Trina, Hayley, and Tara.

Next would be Robbie Shapiro. He's more geeky, but...he still hangs out with the Pops so that qualifies him as a Pop.

And you know somewhat about Beck Oliver. He is unofficial leader of their group, that just so happened to date Trina briefly. Oh! Did I mention that he is also Cat's step- brother? No? Well..he is. But they rarely talk in school.

"Girls..do you have an excuse?" Mrs. Jacobs asked and as Tori pulled out an excuse out of her back pocket, Tara's mouth fell open.

"Here you go." Tori said as she handed over the pass with a smile spread across her lips.

"Thank you. But you and Ms. Valentine are going to have to warm ups separately from the class, though." She told them, and when they both smiled and nodded, she continued on with her lesson.

"Where did you get the pass?" Cat whispered as they stretched on the ground.

"It's not _that_ hard to write fake passes. Especially not when I have to do practically every class period for my "wonderful" step-sisters." Tori reminds Cat, and the girls start their stretches with minimum small talk.

As Tori stretches from side to side, Beck watches her from a distance in awe.

He looks at the way her already flat stomach seems to sink in when she laughs. Or the way her outfit is loose, but still right for her body.

_She's beautiful_, he thinks.

"Earth to Beckett!" Trina screams directly in Beck's ear and hd starts to scream but quickly shuts his mouth, and calms himself down.

"Yes Trina?" He asks, a small trace of annoyance in his voice.

"You've been zoning out quite a lot lately. What's going on, babe?" Trina asked, lightly running his arm before Beck brought it closer to him.

"Babe?"

"No, I meant Beck. You know..this whole "breaking up" thing was a HUGE mistake. Why can't we be back together?" Trina asked, faking a childlike innocence.

"Well..I don't think so." Beck told her firmly and then he turns his attention back to the front of the room, where in the back, Tori and Cat are finally joining.

"Alright class. Today we are going to learn a new dance. The song is going to be Swagger Jagger sung by Cher Llyod." Mrs. Jacobs announces and she pauses for the quiet murmurs going around the students,"So...I'm going to show it to you, teach you it, and...pray that you'll catch on."

* * *

Ten minutes later into the class, Mrs. Jacobs has showed and taught most of her students. And now she is about to tell the class who the leads of the dance are.

"Well..since we have more girls than boys in this period, I am going to have two lady leads and one male lead. Now, the male lead is...Beck Oliver." She says and everyone claps (some are louder than others) for Beck in congrats and she continues with her announcement,"Our female leads are...Cat Valentine and..Tori Vega!" She cheers and as the class gives their congratulations, Trina, Tara, and Hayley are at the front bombarding Mrs. Jacobs with questions.

"Girls, I- Well, if you'd let me explain- It w- SHUT UP!" She exclaims at the trio after barely let her finish a sentence.

"Now," She says after she composed herself, "I chose Cat and Tori simply because they were the best."

"Nuh uh!" Hayley and Tara screamed, causing everyone to turn to them.

It seemed as if Mrs. Jacobs was going to say something but instead, she but her tongue and turned to face Cat and Tori-who had tried to tune into the conversation seeing as they were positive that it concerned them.

"Cat and Tori, can you both give your imitation of the dance, please?" She ordered them, and they both stepped into the middle of the dance floor and waited for the music to start.

"_You can't stop looking me, staring at me. Be what I be, you can't stop looking at me. So get up out my face,You can't stop clickin at me_

_Writin' 'bout me, tweeting 'bout me,_

_I can't stop_, _it's what_ _I gon' be,_

_My swagger's in check. You can't stop shoutin' at me, hollerin' at me, be what I be. You can't stop looking at me, so get up out my way. You can't stop youtubing me, on repeat, running this beat. I got it in check."_

Both girls stopped with smiles across their faces. Soon, a clap started. Then two. Then the whole class was clapping for them.

..well..the whole class minus three people.

"Yes! Excellent work, girls." She smiled and after she said that, the bell rung and class was dismissed.

As Tori and Cat were walking out of the room-with Beck watching for different reasons-, Trina, Hayley, and Tara were a few feet behind them, fuming.


End file.
